


Game Night

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trivia games between David and Catherine can get quite competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> From an Imagine Your OTP prompt that was sent to me on Tumblr. Just a little fun sexy Tatennant.

“Okay so,” Catherine pointed her finger down the piece of paper in front of her, her lips moving as she silently counted. “You need to get the next one right in six questions in order to beat me.”

David leaned back on the sofa putting his feet up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. “Piece of cake,” he replied.

“Not a chance. I’ve been wiping the floor with you.”

“Let’s just see. Grab a card.” David nodded toward the tall pile of cards in the middle of the table.

They had started having game nights not long after they moved into together. They both enjoyed the competitiveness and it usually led to them making fun of one another when one of them didn’t know a particular piece of trivia.

This evening found them playing Twenty Questions and so far Catherine definitely had the advantage. David was decent enough at getting the subject right from the questions asked but Catherine usually got hers right quicker, mostly because she blurted out the craziest things and they ended up being correct.

“Okay,” Catherine said picking up a card and looking it over, a sly smile spreading across her face. “I am a place.”

David narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, already thinking his options over in his head. Catherine knew him well enough to know that each of his questions would be calculated. He only had six after all and he would make them all worth it, neither one of them liked to lose.

“Are you in Europe?” David asked.

“Yes,” Catherine replied, the smile still on her lips.

“Are you a city?”

“No.” Catherine drew out the word, delighted. “Four questions left.”

“I can count you know,” David joked. He lowered his feet from the coffee table and ran his hands over his denim-clad thighs, thinking about his next question.

“Are you west of the Alps?”

“Yes.” Catherine set the card facedown on the table and moved closer to David on the sofa so their legs were touching. She reached up with one hand and ruffled her fingers through his thick hair.

David shifted his eyes in her direction. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Catherine replied coyly, her fingers still trailing through his hair. “I just like being close to you.”

“Uh huh.” David knew what she was up to but her fingers felt so good against his scalp that there was no way he was going to scoot away from her.

“You need to ask another question darling,” Catherine cooed as her fingers moved down to stroke the stubble on his jaw.

David swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Are you…in France?”

“Yes.” Both of Catherine’s hands were now on his chest, slowly and nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He was not wearing a vest underneath the button up so her fingers quickly found warm bare skin. They danced across his chest hair and circled around each of his nipples in turn before trailing their way down his sternum and to his stomach.

“Any more questions? Or do you give up?” Catherine looked at him, her eyes all wide and innocent in stark contrast to her warm fingers dipping underneath the waist of his jeans.

David just glared at her but she could see that his eyes were beginning to darken with desire for her.

“Are you…” he began but then trailed off when she cupped him through his jeans and started to rub him. “Fuck Catherine.”

“No, I’m not fucking you,” she smirked as she felt him harden beneath her touch. “Is that one of your questions?”

“You know it’s not,” David said through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and his head fell back, his nostrils flaring as he took deep breaths.

“Are you a monument?” he finally managed to get out.

“Yes,” Catherine purred. With one hand she undid the button of his jeans. She pulled the zip down and her hand made its way into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his full hard length.

David’s breath caught in his throat as Catherine’s hand moved up and down him, her thumb swiping the head smearing his precum. Her lips were on his neck, her tongue poking out to lick him in between kisses.

“One more question and then I win,” she whispered in his ear. The statement itself was tame but the way she said it, all low and seductive while she stroked his cock, it was the sexiest thing David had ever heard.

“Fuck it,” he growled. His hands tangled in Catherine’s hair, his fingers firm almost rough on the back of her neck as he smashed his lips against hers. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue immediately in her mouth, swallowing up her tiny moans.

Catherine did not let go of his length, stroking him faster as he tugged at her hair. He then pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shifting and standing up he picked Catherine up, her legs automatically hooking around his waist. He made his way to the bedroom biting down on his lip as Catherine nipped and sucked on his neck.

Once in the bedroom, he tossed Catherine down on the middle of the bed and placed his knees on either side of her body, leaning over her.

“Competitive little minx aren’t you?” he purred. “You really can’t stand to lose can you? But you know what, Caths? I think I’m about to win.”

He stripped both of their clothes off in a hurry and then settled his head between her legs. He kissed up and down Catherine’s inner thighs, watching her muscles tremble. He inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal. He placed a kiss on her curls and then dove in, his tongue parting her lips and moving through her folds.

Catherine’s held tilted back and she moaned out his name, her hands trailing over her stomach and up to her breasts. She rolled and pinched her nipples as David’s tongue lapped at her clit. Then his lips wrapped around the tiny bundle of nerves and he moaned against her. Catherine screamed out in pleasure, her back arching involuntarily and her fingers pulling at her nipples.

David glanced upward, his eyes taking in the expanse of Catherine’s pale freckly skin. He loved the sight of her playing with her breasts, her head tossing and turning with each flick of his tongue. He gave another prolonged rumbling moan against her clit and she shrieked, her toes curling. Then, without any warning not that she needed any as wet as she was, she was filled with three of his long fingers.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed. “Oh my God, David, please don’t stop.”

Heeding her command David did not stop, pummeling his fingers in and out of her tightness while his lips and tongue worked over her clit. He felt her begin to tremble and shake and her thighs clamped tightly on either side of his head. She screamed out his name as she came, the fingers of her right hand tugging at the hair on the top of his head.

Pulling away from her David wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn’t even give her a moment to recover before he turned her on her side and entered her, her left leg in the air and her ankle resting on his shoulder.

“Oh fuck David,” she moaned, biting her lip and burying her face in the pillow.

David pounded into her; he loved the sound of his skin slapping against hers. He held onto her leg that was in the air, his fingertips running slowly over her ankle in stark contrast to his rough hard thrusts into her body. He then turned his head and kissed her ankle, his tongue coming out to lick it as well.

Catherine’s head snapped up from where it was buried in the pillow and looked up at David. She swore loudly and David smiled at her.

“What? Did you like that Catherine?”

She nodded and whimpered in delight when David licked her ankle again.

He didn’t last much longer; his thrusts became more erratic as he squeezed his eyes shut. Catherine let out another shriek as her second orgasm hit her just moments before David emptied himself inside of her.

Breathing heavily, David let Catherine’s leg drop and he lay gently on top of her, his head rested in the crook of her neck.

Catherine placed a soft kiss on his sweat-covered neck, holding him tenderly. She was breathing heavily as well and every so often her body trembled with aftershocks.

“Hey Cath?” David mumbled into her neck as his breathing evened out.

“Yeah?”

David wiggled out of her embrace and rested his elbow on the bed, propping his head up with his palm. He gave her a sneaky smirk before asking, “Are you the Arc de Triomphe?”

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

He smiled hugely at her. “Did I just win?”


End file.
